Dragons Of Valla
by Paintwhisker
Summary: Corrin and Azura have just started uniting Nohr and Hoshido and are coming closer to that goal with the recruitment of Princess Elise. However the royals still are not seeing eye to eye. Elise and Sakura try to fix that problem but one thing lead to another and now the royals are in an even bigger predicament. How are they going to stop anything looking like this!
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Fire Emblem, just this story)**

Get along Corrin said, it will be fun Corrin said, yes because arguing with each other is the definition of fun. Sakura sighed as Takumi continued to glare at Princess Camilla who was sipping her tea with a smug look on her face as she stared back at him. Corrin had asked that Takumi and Sakura to try to get along with Camilla since Takumi's attitude towards Nohrians was anything but friendly. Sakura tried to avoid most people due her shyness but the interaction she did have with Camilla was positive. However it wasn't until Elise joined that Sakura really started making friends with the Nohrians.

That was two days ago and the group continued to make their away to the Rainbow sage but were currently resting in the astral plane. Earlier in the day Elise asked Sakura to help with plan a tea party in the garden outside so she could try to get Takumi and Camilla to finally get along. Which leads to where the Royals are now, Takumi and Camilla glaring at from opposite ends of the round table with Elise glancing between the two with a pouty expression and Sakura nervously fiddling with her hands.

"I'm telling you I was far more helpful in that last battle than you could ever be!" the archer insisted, well at least it wasn't a big argument Sakura thought.

"Yes but who protected poor Elise and Sakura here while also defending the entire far west bridge." Camilla countered with a simile as she set her teacup back down, eyes gleaming.

Takumi stood and crossed his arms and smugly said "Yeah well guess who managed to defeat the head general single handedly."

The Malig Knight simply shrugged at the comment and went back to sipping her tea.

"Admit it you couldn't have defeated him yourself" Takumi continued eyes gleaming dangerously, now Sakura was worried when her brother gets competitive, he will say things he later regrets.

"Well I don't know about that" Camilla absentmindedly commented unknowingly prokoing him farther. Takumi's eyes farther narrowed and his body tensed even more.

"You probably never had to work a day in your life living comfortably while others around you suffered." Hands angrly slammed down on the table as soon as those words left his mouth. Sakura looked absolutely petrified with Elise mirroring her expression.

"That will be enough out of you Lord Takumi!" Camilla screamed at the prince, eyes blazing reflecting her rage.

"I'm fine with your little competitiveness but I will NOT sit here and listen to you assuming you know what happened to me in the past!" she continued her voice raising causing the birds in the surrounding trees to flee.

"I don't have to assume anything because with the way you act to everyone it looks like you had it pretty easy!"

"You Don't Know A Single Thing About Me!"

"I KNOW YOUR FATHER KIL-"

" **THAT'S ENOUGH** " Elise screamed at the two. The two older siblings turned to see her tears spilling from her eyes and Sakura hiding behind her looking like a frightened fawn.

"We'll never be able to defeat the enemy and end the war if this keeps up" the light of a dragon vein started to glow from behind the two younger princesses.

"Elise" Camilla said worriedly as she noticed the light.

"We both want you to be able to get along and fight together" another light started to glow and then another and another.

"But we can't do that if you two keep arguing"

"Elise!" Camilla and Takumi shouted in sync but by then it was too late a loud massive explosion enveloped the royals. It sent shock waves all throughout the camp in the astral realm shaking the ground violently but only for few moments before everything went quiet.

 **x.X.x**

Sakura grumbled as she slowly blinked the tiredness from her eyes. She slowly lifted her head to take in her surroundings still not fully awake. She was currently laying in a wild flower bed, a decent ways from camp. Had she really been flung that far? At least she didn't feel any injuries, but she also didn't feel right. She felt taller and everything appeared more sharp and enhanced her body also felt .. bigger?

However Sakura didn't dwell on that for much longer as she heard a pained whine to her right. When she turned her head to the direction of the noise her eyes widen at the at the sight. An extremely pale blond almost white dragon was laying on it's side not to far from her. As she looked closer she noticed it smaller than Corrin but also it's left wing was clearly broken.

 _What do I do?_ The only dragons she had ever seen were Corrin and Lilith but this dragon looked quite a bit different from them. The dragon let out an even louder whine this time startling the Hoshidan princess. The dragon was clearly in pain and her healer instincts kicked in.

 _"Um, hello?"_ Sakura's heart jumped at the sound of her voice. It sounded distorted, nonhuman and a lot like Corrin's voice when she is in her dragon form. Her eyes widened at the realization, nervously she looked down to see pale pink talons. She then lifted what felt to be her arm and the talon moved instead.

But this means..

This isn't possible..

 _"Sakura… Is that yoouuuu?_ " a voice beside her stirred. She snapped to head to the direction of the voice to see the pale blonde dragon looking at her sleepily. The voice sounded suspiciously like.

 _"What happened?_ " Definitely Elise, there was no mistaking it now. They, though some miraculous curse or blessing, were dragons.

 **I Hope you enjoyed this story that just popped into my head. I was thinking was possibly drawing them as dragons just to have a good idea of they look like and also because I want to. I will probably post them on the Fire Emblem Animo when I do. Have a nice night ;)**


	2. Umm What?

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or it's characters, I only own this story)**

 ** _"Shifter speaking in dragon/animal form"_**

 **"Normal Speech"**

 **Thoughts**

Chapter 2: Umm… What?!

 _Out of all the things that could have happened to us after the explosive it had to be one of the most shocking._ Takumi had thought after finally processing the information given to him from his sister. He had woken up in the field of flowers a decent ways from camp to the screeching of a pink dragon. That of course sent his senses into overdrive only for him to fall over due to the new form that was his body. After being explained what little they knew from Elise and Sakura, the dragon royals had found Camilla still knocked out and were now trying to wake her.

" _Come on big sister!"_ Elise screamed at the bigger dragon. Camilla was a extremely dark purple color, almost black with her wings matching the pattern of the night sky. She had two sets of twisted horns on her head with black spikes going along the back of her neck trailing down to the tip of her tail.

The dragon grumbled in response as Elise start to nudge her with her talon. Elise was a pale blonde color who shared the spikes going down the back only in a different shape she also had feathered wings, one of which was limply dragging behind her as the broken bones made it almost impossible to move. Takumi rolled his eyes, this was getting them nowhere. He begrudgingly made his way over to the two younger girls and in front of the knocked out Nohrian Princess.

" _WAKE UP_!" he shouted slamming his gray tail on the ground for emphasis. He was a light gray color with two pairs of wings and fluffy tufts of misty like fur running down his back. Camilla's head snapped up at the noise, eyes darting around the surrounding areas looking for the source of noise. Her magenta eyes landing on the three dragons and she instantly jumped to her feet only to fall back down on the ground much like Takumi had, not that he would admit that.

" _Camilla_!" Elise squealed in delight at the awakening of her sister.

" _Elise_!" Camilla replied shocked at her sister's voice coming from the small blonde dragon. " _What happen to you?!"_

" _Um… We.. Don't .really know._ " Sakura said nervously in a quiet voice. She was a light pink color with root like horns and green leaf like..he didn't know running down her back. The same fluffy leaf material made up her wings. Camilla carefully lifted herself up to her legs so she was standing before surveying their surroundings.

 _"I suppose we can't exactly head back to camp looking like this"_ Camilla commented while staring in the direction of the fortress in the astral plane.

" _Well what do we do?_ " Elise pleaded her older sister, it was clear from her tone that she was scared no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Takumi sighed once again, if they were to go back looking like this it would no doubt start an uproar. He bit his lip while trying to think of a solution.

 _Perhaps Azura? Or Corrin?_ Azura seemed to know what to do when Corrin first transformed and Corrin was a manakete herself. But how would they get to them with causing a commotion. From what he remembered Corrin was organizing the inventory and Azura was assisting Kaze gathering herbs and he had no idea where the songstress went.

" _Do any of you know where Kaze went to gather herbs?_ " he questioned hoping that the two healers would know something.

" _Of course I know, but how would that help… oh"_ Sakura murmured as she looked down and thought though the information. Elise looked skeptical since she had not known Azura very well and did not yet know the power of her song.

Takumi turned to Camilla to see what she thought and for the first time he saw the left side of her face. Her left side had a massive scar running down from her forehead to her check, it run over the eye which looked to be an extremely pale magenta. He grimaced at the sight but made no comment, they had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

" _It's just Azura and Kaze in the forest so we wouldn't cause an uproar.. We would just have to make sure Kaze doesn't attack on the spot._ " He added while trying to think of a way to get to the ninja and songstress in their current form.

" _Maybe I should go then since I knew him the best out of all of us_ " Sakura suggested quietly, while she wasn't extremely close to the ninja she have had a few conversation with the ninja.

" _Fine but be careful okay_ " he warned, giving his sister a worried look. Sakura nodded and started awkwardly walking towards the forest determination written all over her face.

 **x.X.x**

Kaze's eyes scanned the forest as Azura was busy carefully plucking the herbs off. The two were a decent ways from camp collecting interigents for Sakura's herbal remedies.

"I think we have enough Kaze, let's start heading back" Azura spoke up as she put the herbs in her basket.

The ninja nodded in response. "Of course Milady"

"You know Kaze you don't need to be so tense, I highly doubt anyone is going to attack us all the way out here" Azura commented, geturing the surrounding forest.

"While that is true, there is always the possibility. I would be heartbroken if anything happen to you because I slacked off from my duties Milady." Kaze responded while still scanning the forest for any potential threats. Kaze was not one to slack off unlike other retainers.

"Of course" she hummed, and the two begin the somewhat long walk back to camp.

Azura was humming to a song and Kaze was still on a lookout. The two remained like this as they walked for a good ten minutes before the sound of a loud crack sounded from the right nearby. Kaze's head snapped in that direction before readying his shirken. The sound of servel leaves crunching echoed and was heading towards them. Right when the bush in front of them rustled Kaze threw his shirken at it in a single lithe movement. As the figure appeared Kaze jumped forwards and put a knife to the figure's neck.

"Hey Kaze! It's just me!" Corrin said frantically while waving her hands in front of her face to block the knife. His eyes widen as he finally got a good look at her. The ninja jumped back and bowed to the Dragon shifter.

"I'm so sorry milady, please forgive me I did not realize it was you" He apologized quickly bowing his head at his liege.

"It's fine Kaze, it's my fault for not announcing myself" Corrin replied waving it off and scratching behind her head.

"What is it Corrin? You must need something to want to come find us all the way out here" Azura concluded.

"Well yeah, I'm trying to find out what causing the earthquake and though that you two might have some ideas" she looked at the ground awkwardly and bit her lip.

Azura's eyebrow raised questioningly "You think it was caused by something unnatural?"

"I guess it wouldn't be that strong out here, but the buildings were violently shaking at camp. We're lucky nothing was seriously damaged."

"Oh my that definitely sounds bad, is everyone okay" she gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, and there's also the fact Camilla, Elise, Takumi and Sakura haven't returned from the wildflower garden and it's been hours since they left." Corrin sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't want to assume the worse but I have a guess that something happened to them during that earthquake" Her eyes were down cast and she kept biting her lip. She promised Ryoma she would keep his siblings safe, and she didn't want lose Xander's trust by letting her siblings get severely hurt.

Azura put a hand on the dragon shifter's shoulder "I know you're worried but you need-"

Kaze lifted a hand gesturing them to be quiet, Corrin's nose caught an somewhat familiar scent nearby. The soft sound of walking could by heard and judging the sounds of the steps it was a larger animal.

"Be ready" Kaze cautioned the two the girls. Corrin nodded and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the noise, gripping her Yato tightly. Three.. Two.. One andd..

" _Please Don't attack me!!_ " a voice echoed through the air as Corrin stood their dumbfounded.What?

A pale pink dragon stood in front of the group, it was considerably smaller than Corrin's dragon form. The dragon stood there looking nervously at them with it being in a submissive stance. It's voice sounding extremely familiar.

"Sakura!?!?" Azura exclaimed eyes widening at the sight. The dragon nodded and slowly lifted herself up from her previous stance. Corrin's head tilted in confusion, What!?!?

"What happened to you?!" Kaze questioned staring up at her with an unreadable expression. Sakura awkwardly looking down at the three, unsure of how to explain what happen when she herself didn't even know.

" _Well, Takumi and Camilla started fight during me and Elise's tea party, then got angry and start yelling at them. Dragon Veins started to glow afterwards which caused an explosion. Then next thing I remember I wake up like this.. So um.."_

"So what you're saying is that you don't even know" Azura concluded for the Hoshidan princess, Sakura nodded in response.

"Does this mean this Takumi, Camilla and Elise are also…" Corrin trailed off averting her gaze to the ground. The situation had still not fully processed in her head.

" _Yes, they should be still their, also Elise's left wing is broken so.."_

Azura nodded and looked up at her with a small simile "Let's go right away"

 **x.X.x**

 _So they have returned as well,_ Anankos hummed as he listened to the world above him. He sat deep in his cave away from the destroyed Vallite castle. That would make six that have returned.

 _Still no matter I have ways to deal with them_ the dragon smirked to himself. He just needed a bit more power before he could really start messing with the world above. Of course his curse severely limits the actions he could do but he still had plenty of ways to mess with those who wronged him.

He smiled darkly at the darken night sky, _Yes those humans will regret the day they betrayed him._

 **Theirs chapter two done, that took me a lot longer than I thought it would. I just started my seasonal job so I'll get updates up more quickly after the holidays. If anyone's wondering Camillas design is based off a Nightwing from Wings of Fire. The others are based off several different dragon designs I saw online. I'm in the process of drawing them as dragons so you can get a better idea of what they look like. I'm hoping at least two will be done by the next update.**

 **I Hope this is well written I checked the spelling twice, I hope you enjoyed reading this so far. As always have a nice day ;)**


End file.
